Shadow Demons (SH)
The Shadow Demons are a terrifying race of what are basically living shadows (I don't want to see what would cast a shadow like this though), that can only sustain themselves in darkness, without it they will perish (not instantly but under direct sunlight it isn't exactly wise for them to not immediately seek shelter), they are capable of draining the life out of living creatures, apparently it tastes quite nice... and the fact that every lifeform they kill increases their strength, size, power and sometimes even intellect is just an added bonus (the increase is dependent on the power of what they killed and the current power of the demon itself, killing a normal person, for instance, wouldn't have much of an effect on a stronger demon but a weak demon killing something strong will have tremendous results). The constant darkness over the Darklands has slowly been lessening over hundreds of years. As the shadow demons cannot leave the presence of the Darklands, when the darkness finally does fade away, they will go along with it... unless their curse can be broken first. Assuming a constant supply of darkness, a shadow demon can survive up to 2000 years before it finally fades away, some of the stronger ones can last even longer. Most shadow demons are not very intellectual in nature, they are primal, bestial creatures. The exception to this rule are those shadow demons that have consumed a significant amount of living creatures (although in extremely rare cases shadow demons can be born that are quite intelligent such as Galvinath himself) but as very little life goes into the Darklands, these are incredibly uncommon... for now. Fun fact did you know that shadow demons can morph themselves inside of actual shadows, meaning that outside of the Darklands they could hide (and survive) in any shadow during the day... even yours. Although they can't stay inside a specific shadow for too long as their presence slowly drains the shadow, you can check if a shadow contains a shadow demon by simply shining a light over it, if the shadow persists or... you know a demon pops out of it then it probably has a demon. Shadow demons cannot be harmed using conventional weapons, only weapons that generate light such as blasters or lightsabers would be effective against them but even then, it's not exactly easy to take one out. Funnily enough, something like a flashlight would also be pretty good against a shadow demon, although it could only really hurt one, not kill it. Killing a shadow demon basically requires you to cut it in half with a light producing weapon (or keep one out in the daylight for long enough), this is fairly easy to do with something like a lightsaber but can prove challenging with a ranged weapon like a blaster. There is one type of weapon that is more effective than anything else, a weapon that harnesses daylight, such a weapon could instakill most shadow demons without requiring the whole cut them in half thing. Shadow demons do not have eyes or any known vital organs, how they are able to "see" is a mystery. The force has no effect on shadow demons, they are weak to light magic, strengthened by dark magic, can be weakened by magic types that produce a lot of light like fire or lightning and are resistant to most other types. Category:SH Category:Species